Summer's Anthology of Old Fanfiction
by SummerStream
Summary: A sad, sad, compilation of my older works of fanfiction. Tread at your own risk.
1. Introduction

Howdy, everyone! I'm a pretty new member to the site . I've been writing for a super long time, but I never considered myself to be very good. Today, I wanted to show you a collection of some of my older writings from early middle school up to around 10th grade in high school. They're all raw and unedited, so you'll get to enjoy them all in their bad grammar and typo-filled glory. I also want to give you guys a heads up that some of these are just not finished. If there's a story you really get invested in, I hope you're prepared for disappointment and no fulfilling ending. Hell, if you really want, come up with your own endings in the reviews if they're good enough, I'll feature them in a post.

Now, I was weird kid. Hell, I'm pretty weird these days, even. If you've been keeping up on my only real story, Crazy Diamond, you probably know by now. It's hard to describe these writings I'm about to show you. They range from Sonic, Dragonball Z or Transformers. Sometimes and unholy mix of the three (Yes, this turns out as horrific as it sounds). I had this whole 'series' going on. I use that term very loosely cause I had no fucking clue what I was doing. It was about some Piplup or something named Blade and he was super OP. He had a team of Sonic/furry OC's and they did shit with the DBZ or Transformers characters

This is apart of a big project I've been wanting to do. I've lost a few old writing to factory restarts and corrupted hard drives and I want a way to preserve them and share them. I think I'd be a crime to keep some of these to myself cause **Jesus Christ they're just so terrible**. Some of these I've had to type up off of paper, and they're typed exactly like how I see them. Any errors, typos, missing words or anything else is completely intentional. They're be dated with the approx. year I wrote them in at the top. I'm going to drop a few to start with, and as I discover them, I'll post more and more.

With all that aside, I do hope you find enjoyment in these. These are a beautiful, prime example of what NEVER to do if you wanna start writing fanfiction.


	2. My Awesome, Crazy, beautiful vacation :D

**My Awesome, Crazy, beautiful vacation :D**

 **Date: Late 2010**

 **AN: Hoooo boy, we are starting out with a doosy.**

I woke up in the morning around 10:39 on the day of my vacation to great wolf lodge. I grabed my suitcase and put my shoes and coat and other accessories on. I walked down stairs. Ginyu Prowler, Jeice, Daini and Magma were all waiting on me a few others. "Mornin' Blade." aid Ginyu. "Where's Vegeta and Zero?" I asked. Just as I said that Zero came tumbling down the steps. "ahh!" Zero screamed in pain when she hit the bottem. "Oh jeez! Oww!" "Ginyu go check if she's ok." Said Daini. "You go do it!" shouled Ginyu "I'm cooking!" said Daini "whatever." Ginyu said angerly and put his coffe cup down, and hopped of the stool and walked out of the kitchen. "Blade, Magma, what do you want for breakfast?" ask Daini. "Waffles." I said. "K" said Daini. "Magma?" "Bacon and eggs please." said Magma. "what?" Daini ask because she didn't hear what he said. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD" Magma began "I SAID BACON AND EGGS!" "Sheesh, calm down there, buddy!" said Daini. Magma grunted. "Zero's just fine!" Ginyu shouted from the other room. "Yeah!" Zero added. "I was unconsion for a minute, but I'm fine now!" After everyone had there breakfast and said their goodbyes to there friends who couldn't come, we were on the road. It was a boring trip, but not very boring These are some of the greatest thing that happened on the way there. It was around lunch time and everyone was getting hungry, and there was a nere by Mcdonalds, so we went and got lunch. So we were eatting our lunch and Jeice and Magma were missing! "Jeice, Magma!" Daini shoued. Just then we saw two red streaks in the play place through one of the tunnels. "That's Magam for ya!" I said. "I gusse I'll go get them." I had to chace Magma and Jeice through the entire Play place for half an hour. It cut into our time. After that, we were back on the road. The next stop was a gas station, because everybody wanted snacks and Jeice and Magma having to use the restroom. The rest of them called us the "Blade Force car" because it was just us, the Blade Force in this car and we were running out of gas. While in the little convenance store, everyone was grabbing all the snacks we could! Magma had...a lot! Daini told Magma he doesn't need that much and needs to put alot back. So Magma started throwing a fit. Me and Ginyu were dieing laughing! "Fine, fine!" said Daini "You can buy it all!" "Yeahy!" said Magma. An hour after we left the gas station, Ginyu plugged up his ipod into the radio and started playing colours of the rainbow and all of use began to sing. Daini looked eratated We sang these awesomed song that Ginyu gad on his ipod such a Catch me if you can(zero gravity mix), You're Love is My drug, Tik Tok, We R Who We R, Dear my friend, Throw it all away, and my sweet pasion. after 4 long hours, we finally made it! The lace was Freakin' huge! We walked in and got our room keys! They were epic bracelets that you can open your door and buy stuff with if they scan it! I still have mine! We went into our room, It was Awesome! there was 3 bedrooms. 2 had 4 beds, 1 had 5. ofcorse use Blade Force toke that one. I unpacked my stuff and put it in the dressure. The first place Ginyu, vegeta and I went to, was the night club! There was computers, video games and Awesome music! I did a dance to We R Who We R and we next we went to the waterpark. It was just wonderful! There was waterslides, a wave pool, a kiddie Pool, and indoor pool and an outdoor pool! That's were everyone else was. We played around there for awhile, then we went back to our room and got hotdogs and these amazing fries! they were great! later after we finished dinner, we went to the magiquest shop, there we got the ands to play the game around the hotel, mine was Black and had a dragon toper. we played all night, well, until 10:00, thats when everything shuts down. I was about to cheack how many runes I had and everything just Shutdown! Magma and Zarbon only lingered with us for only and hour of so, then they dissappeared! And when I got back to the room, everyone was there and Magma and Zarbon were totally drunk! This is what happened. I sat down next to Zero with Magma. "whats up bro?" I asked "Ohhhh! Heey Blade!" he said drunken. "Blade did you just text me?" Zarbon shouted slouching from across the room. "He says-he says-he says-he says-are you back at the hotel room. I gotta go he needs me." "You go ahead, Dude!" Said Magma. "no one's stopin' ya!" "Isn't it too far away? What if i get dry?" "No man" Magma babbled "use the green thing" "What green thing?" Asked Zarbon "the, the diamond thing!" said Magma. "Ooohh! the chaos emerald!" Zarbon shouted in a drunken voice. "No, I don't want to hurt it!" Zero was dieing laughing, She was a bit drunk, but not drunk enough to not know What she was saying. "Soo, whats the deal with that one dude in the Blade force...Whats his name...vegeta, the fagot next door, why didn't he stay in the same room as us, man?" Magma babbled. Unfortinute for Magma, he wa Sitting right next to him holding a glass of wine. "I'm sitting right here you jerk!" Vegeta shouted at him. "Hey stay quiet over here, uh...what's your name? vegetable, yeah!" magma babbled on. "So where's his girlfriend? Whats here name...TenTen? "She's back at the room with Nova and Trunks!" Vegeta shouted. "And she's not my girlfriend!" "shaddup cabage pach! you talk about vegeta like you are him!" Magma babbled some more. "Man, who cares, I need to go find Blade!" said Zarbon "but the trip is much too far!" Next, Magma and Zarbon started texting eachother about fruit! it was hilarious! Later Zero got drunk! "Awwww! Man!" Said Zero. "I feel sooooo Awesome!" Zero phone rang "I got a freaking-freaking text! It's from Daini! She says she wants me to come to the night club but I'm Tired! Zero babbled. Finally we got them to bed. Everyone else went to bed as well. The next morning, we had breakfast, nothing exept the resturants and starbucks coffe shop was open, so we just stayed in the room and chilled. Magma and Jeice wanted to go to the lobby to see the clock tower show. Daini asked Ginyu and I to take them to the lobby. The clock tower show was so annoying! me and Ginyu were just chilling by the Grand fireplace playing chess, texting eachother about how gay the who was and drinking same coffe. finally, after 10 annoying minutes, the show was finally ended and everything opened. The first place me and Ginyu went to was he water park. Me, Ginyu, Jeice, and Daini got on this way past messed up water slide! It had LED lights, really loud music, and these 4 swirly things you drop into. I had to close my eyes in it because I freakin' almost went blind! I got off and I was as dizzy as a spinda on a teacup ride! It was awesome! We went into the wave pool. I almost drowned and they had to save me. I'm terrified of that wave pool now. Then we went to the outdoor pool. We had to buy floaties for me. I saw Vegeta and Zero sitting on pool chairs by the pool in the sun. Later after we left the waterpark and went to the arcade, Ginyu had a mole on his left arm. He had to go to the hospitle to get it checked out. but later he came back and said he was fine. The arcade was awesome! I got like 9,053 tickets! I had I "Over 9000(high five if you get the referance there)" tickets! I got a ps3 and sonic plushie and some candy and some cool knik knacks! Ofcourse we went back to the nightclub. I was surfing the web like everyone does, and I turned around and saw Zero and Daini up front nere the big screen doing kareoke singing "Never say goodbye" but in English It was so much win! I cheered them on! Everyone went back to the water park. We didn't all go together. I spoted everyone there, Zero was dragging Zarbon onto a double raft in the wave pool, Jeice and Magma were in the kiddie pool, Daini was IN the outdoor pool, and everyone else was in line for a waterslide. As soon as I left the water park, went back to The room and changed, left and was on my way to the night club then get a snack, I saw vegeta walking down the hall In my lane with his arms crossed, looking at the ground. He blushing for some reason. Now, I wa gonna leave it up to him to get out of the way. And I thought to myself: "If he bumps into me, we're gonna have a problem!" And...he did bump into me. "Gahh! You gotta be kidding me!" Vegeta shouted at me "you obviously saw me there!" "you weren't watching were you were going!" I objected. "I was gonna leave it to you to dodge!" We both started arguing until Ginyu came by and stoped our fighting "Guys guys! calm down!" Said Ginyu "I'm trying to play sonic adventure 2! Now calm down and shuddup!" "Fine!" I said. "but if you bump into me again, we gonna have a problem!" Vegeta didn't say anything. He turned around and walked off. "Later, Blade." Said Ginyu. He opened the door to his room and walked in, then slammed it shut. I was back on my way to the nightclub. When I got there Fade and my father were about to sing "Worth a chance" and I joined them for a 3-way duet.(I forgot the word for it…) and man did we just do an awesome job! It was awesome! I just said awesome twice! :D later, while me and Fade were in the hall playing Magiquest, we bumped into these two creepy looking people named and there names were Android 17 and 18. They started asking us weird questions. "So what are your names?" Asked 17. "My name is Blade." I said boldly. "And this is Fade." "Interesting." said 17. He turned his back "C'mon 18," said 17. "we must return." they walked off. as soon as they were far away enough, Me and Fade exchanged looks. "That was pretty weird…" we both said at the same time. "Jinx!" I said "Talk and ya get punched!" Fade crossed his arms and looked away grumpy. He tricked Vegeta into saying his name 3 times which unjinxed him fortuniate for him. Night fell. I walked out on the balcony to look at constalations. Some reminded me of Me of my trip to the Gigan Rocks. From where I stod, I saw Zero and Vegeta socielizing. "Hey Zero! Hey Vegeta! I can see you from over here!" I shouted at them. Vegeta gave me a look then slowly looked away. Zero looked at me like a deer in the headlight. "Come on man! thats cold!" I shouted to vegeta. "Shut up, Blade!" He shouted. "I can't believe you didn't dodge earlier! Made me look bad in front of Zero earlier! "Aha" I shouted "I knew you loved her!" "Shut up!" Vegeta mumbled, "I don't!" "Suuure" I said The next day, I was Friday! Since it was the first friday of the month, It was noob day! We had so much fun! We left for a few hours to a airsoft battle field. I got shot 25 times! By Ginyu's metal pellet gun! Around 5:00pm We came back to the hotel and went to the water park. Then we went to the arcade. After me and Vegeta teamed up to get a HD plasma screen TV for 10,000 tickets, we became buds, again. for dinner we went to a resturant there. Even Vegeta and his friends in the other room. The week was Awesome undat was the best of all those days! I collected a lot of the runes, clobered the dragons, had alot of fun around the hotel, then went to the resturant again! Zero, Zarbon and Vegeta got drunk one last time. Monday was the day we left. We loaded out stuff in the cars. I saw Zero kiss Vegeta's cheek ^^ "Totally called it!" Whispered to Daini. "I knew she loved him back!" "This is kinda like watching a big soap opera!" Whispered Daini, "All ths drama we always have! I love it!" Magma and Jeice did the same thing at Mcdonalds that they did on the way there. We we got home I walked in and sprawled out on my coach. "Home sweet home!" I said.


	3. Something about my Sonic OC's and DBZ

**Something about my Sonic OC's and DBZ or something**

 **Date: Early 2010**

 **AN: Just a heads up, this one cuts off abruptly. Also there's two chapter 4's.**

Prologue

"I'm not gonna let you do this!" Darkus the Empoleon shouted to Frieza. "I won't let you destroy our planet just because you can't get what you want! The king, the prince and the princess aren't here at the time!" Frieza and Luna the echidna exchanged looks. Frieza raised his finger with an unamused face. Darkus through an energy blast at him. Frieza used supernova. A huge energy ball formed on his one finger. "Have fun…" Frieza said throwing the ball at Darkus. It instantly killed him and destroyed all of Planet Gamma. "CAPTAIN!" Ginyu Prowler shouted to Blade the Piplup Leader of The Blade Force and Prince of Planet Gamma. Ginyu rushed towards him. "CAPTAIN! I've received a call from Magma!" He said quickly but understandable. "What did he say?" Blade said concerned. "Alright, I have good news and bad news, which do you wanna here first? ...no…wait, I'll start with the good news." Said Ginyu as calmly as possible. "The good news is that your sister got off Planet Gamma safely, the bad news…well…it's…your planet was destroyed by Frieza!" Blade was shocked! Red drops began to form at the corner of his eyes. He drained all emotion from his facial expression and toke a red handkerchief out of the left pocket of his black coat. "Excuse me a sec…" Said Blade. He dabbed the corners of his eyes gently. "Sorry 'bout that." Said Blade "thanks for the update. I'm going to get Frieza back!"

Chapter 1: Beginning Of Earth Saga! Ship Crash on Earth!

Years passed. Blade the Piplup landed on several severely ruined planets tracking down the very evil and powerful Frieza and Luna the Echidna. Blade was looking concerned. "I wonder what they look like…" Blade thought to himself. "Are they really as bad as I hear? I hope I can kill them both. Do the universe a favor. "SIIIIRR!" Shouted Lopez the Piplup As he forced opened the automatic door. Now I know what you're probably thinking, that Lopez is the same race as Blade, a Gammek. But he's not; He's from the neighboring planet, Beta. He is an abnormally short Piplup from Planet Beta, even shorter than Blade! He wears a black blacksmith, apron, a brown tool belt and blue ninja sandals. "What? What's Wrong?!" Said "We've been caught in Planet Earth's Gravitational pull and we've been orbiting it for two days now, and now were being pulled to the surface! We're gonna crash!" Shouted Lopez. "OH SNAP!" Shouted Blade He ran to the giant window. The other 4 Blade Force members rushed in. "BY THE GODS! BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Blade Yelled. Everybody screamed as they drew closer and closer to Earth. When the ship crashed, it left a huge crater dead in the middle of a city called penguin town. "Is everyone okay?!" Lopez asked. "Yeah," said Jeice the hedgehog. "We're all just fine." "Well." Said Blade. "Let's check out this 'Earth'." Said Blade. He found the nearest unblocked exit. He was the first out of the ship. Everyone stared at them in just…amazement! Lopez was the last to come out. He had a weird looking gadget in his hand. He scanned the surrounding area with it. "Humans." Said Lopez. "There humans. Earthlings.

Chapter 2: Frieza and Luna Too?

Frieza and Luna the Echidna are two dastardly beings. They've destroy planets in only half an hour, slaughtered millions of beings! But! What they failed to realize, is what there about to get themselves into. The only reason why they destroyed Planet Gamma is to find Blade. Frieza wanted to kill Blade and his family because he heard rumors that they were possible stronger than him and Luna. Luckily, Blade wasn't there, nor was his father, the king, and his sister, the princess. Luna and Frieza have been tracking down Blade ever since. Unfortunately, they've finally got him cornered. "So Blade seriously on Earth?" Said Luna "Dead serious." Said Frieza. "Heehee, hiding among Earthling. He sticks out like me in a group of hedgehogs." "Wait, didn't you say something about two traders on Earth?" Asked Luna. "Oh yeah!" Said Frieza. "They were two sayians. A girl and a boy. They were pretty weird. I think their names were…well, one's name was Zero I think, the guy's name I can't remember." "Maybe we can find them too." Luna suggested. Frieza sighed. "I guess…" Frieza walked toward the big window. Suddenly his facial expression looked surprised. He face palmed. "OH…MY GOD!" He said annoyed. "What?" Asked Luna as she walked to the window. "Just…Just look out the window!" Said Frieza. Luna looked out. "You got to be kidding!" She said. "were stuck in earth's gravitational pull! NOW WHAT!" "Hold on hold on! Let me contact the ship captain!" Said Frieza. He talked to the ship captain. "Well, were caught in Earth gravitational pull and are conveniently in front of the moon, oh and guess what!?" Said Frieza "It's night time in Penguin Town! That's where Blade is! We blew our cover before we even got in the atmosphere! And there trying to land it, but were probably gonna crash!" And they did! Right outside of Penguin Town lucky for them. Everyone on the ship died except Frieza and Luna.

Chapter 3: Blade's discovery.

After Blade's escape from animal control thanks to his incredible speed, he went off to meet some of the locals and ask them about the chaos emeralds and the dragon balls. Nobody so far knew anything. This crazy man walked up to him. "7 days…" said the crazy guy. He walked off. "okay…I'm not totally freaked out about that…" said Blade with a somewhat scared face. He went to the woods. " Not a single earthling knows anything about the chaos emerald or dragon balls! I'm supposed to find them to keep them safe from being that may want to abuse them!" He began to hear strange loud noises. "WTF is that?!" Blade ran ahead. There he saw two people training. A white guy and a black women. "Uh, hi…" Said Blade. "sorry to bother you." "Oh my god it's so adorable!" Said the girl. "My name is Blade. Blade the Piplup. Leader of The Blade Force and Prince of the West Quadrant of the universe." Blade said proudly "Oh yeah!" said the girl "Lopez told me about you a long time ago! I was like…15 I think." "What? How do you know Lopez?!" Said Blade. "Well, a few years back he came to earth harvesting data about the earthlings, I remember you giving me and my friend Goku a mission to find the chaos emeralds for you." Blade thought for a minute. "Zero. Your names Zero correct?" Said Blade. "Yep." She said. "Wow, I forgot all about you guys!" Said blade. "So who's you friend there?" "Oh, him?" said Zero. "No that tree. Yeah him." Said Blade. "Oh. That's Vegeta." Said Zero. "Hm…I Believe that's a Sayian name." "Yes! Yes it is!" Said Vegeta. "I'm the prince of all Sayians! And Zero's the princess!" "So you two are related?" Asked Blade. "No not at all." Said Zero. "I'm just from the north, he's from the south." "Fascinating." Said Blade. "So you're the only sayians left in existents?" "Well yeah, counting my friend Nova, her uncle and her father." Zero explained. "I'm the same age as Nova's uncle, we kissed once." Zero blushed. "Wow, Zero, fail!" said Vegeta "STFU!" She shouted. "By any chance do you know how I can get the chaos emerald and or dragon balls?" Asked Blade. "I don't think there's a tracker for the chaos emeralds, but there is one for the dragon balls." Said Zero" "I can take you to Goku, he has one."

Chapter 4: Another ship?!

"Wow." Said Frieza. "Everyone but us is conveniently dead from the crash. Including the engineers! Were thoroughly screw!" Luna looked up at the stars. "WOW!" She said. "Look, Frieza! Isn't it pretty?" "I guess so." Frieza said a as he sighed. Just then they saw a shooting star! "look, Frieza look!" Said Luna. "A shooting star! Wish for something! Wish for something!" "I wish I wasn't here…" Frieza mumble. "I wish we could fine the sol emeralds, if we're lucky, maybe the malice and chaos too." The shooting star was headed straight for Earth surface. "AND I WISH IT DOESN"T KILL US!" Shouted Frieza. He pushed Luna out of the way. "What was that?" said Luna. "How should I know?" Said Frieza. "I think we should go see." They searched for the "Shooting star". But, what they found was a small spaceship! Only big enough to fit one person. The door on it opened up. There was this silver hedgehog looking thing. He had spiky hair. "Silver?" said Frieza. "No." said Luna. "That isn't silver…i don't know who he is." "Hello." Said the creature. "Wait…this isn't Planet Cybertron! Where am i?" "I believe you're on Earth." Said Luna approaching him." "Are you a local?" He asked. "No." Luna responded. "Me and my friend Crashed on this planet looking for Blade the Piplup." "Are you also trying to kill him?" Asked the creature. "…Yes…" said Luna. "Well, my name is Nazo. Maybe we could team up." Luna looked towards Frieza and smiled. "So…What do you say?" She said. "Yes! He must help! Blade must be destroyed! No matter how long it takes!"

Chapter 4: Tracking Dragon balls!

"Hey Goku, hey Nova, hey Trunks." Said Zero. "This is Blade." "Hi Blade!" Said Nova


	4. Blade Force:Sentinel's Attack

**Blade Force:Sentinel's Attack**

 **Date: July 13, 2011**

 **AN: I actually have the exact date for this one cause I actually posted it on DA for 10 minutes before taking it down cause I knew it was stupid. The plot twist at the end of chapter 2 made me fucking lose my shit the first time I read through it. This one has no end, too.**

Chapter 1

"Our world is in danger. Ever since the autobots crash on earth, nothing has been the same." Zero said to Vegeta. "What's Blade and Prime planning to do?" He asked.

"We're just gonna wing it." Said Zero. "There's nothing else to do. I don't know what up with this Sentinel guy, but we have to get rid of him now before he finds the Pillars and Dragon balls."

She looked at her watch. "I gotta to leave and head out with Prowl to find them." "Kay." Said Vegeta. "Good luck, Zero." He winked to Zero. She nodded.

Later at the ship, Blade was assigning jobs for everyone. "Magma and Jeice help find the pillars and get them back here ASAP!" "Yes, sir!" They both said. "Zero, Prowl, Daini, you're coming along with me and Prime when we fight Sentinel." Said Blade.

"Daini, you're the medic, Zero and Prowl, you're out attack strategists." "Understood." Said Prowl. Just then, Ginyu called on the v-chat."

Blade quick walked to the computer with a huge screen. He pressed a button. "What is it, Ginyu?" "Sir! I found the lost pillars! All of them!" Said Ginyu. "Seriously?!" Said Blade.

"No." Said Ginyu with a blank face. "Yeah I did! All 250! I counted them and there all safe!" "Wonderful!" Said Blade! "We're Finally g-"Just then there was an interception!

Chapter 2: Interception  
"Well, well, well!" Said Sentinel "we meet again, Blade! And I see you got the whole team together!" "Sentinel!" Shouted Blade. "I Should've know you were gonna pull this!"

"Well I see you friend has found my pillars for me send him my thank you, in fact, I'll thank him myself." Said Sentinel. "And that was so what she said."

Blade was really getting ticked now. Zero noticed the hedgehog clone of him standing next to him. "YOU!" Zero said looking at the hedgehog.

Sentinel looked at him too. "You were the one watching us train with special defenses!" Everyone was shocked. "Seriously!" Said Blade

"Yep, that's him alright, he taped us and everything." Said Zero. "Precisely. " Said Sentinel. "Thank you all for the skills. He analyzed them, and put everything on a chip I put inside of his head, I removed that chip, and implanted inside of my head.

Now I know all of your defense and attack moves. Plus a few cool ways to jump off of things and make landings. And I have what I called a "Ki" now."

"We're screwed." Said Jazz. "Indeed you are, my friend." Said Sentinel. "That sure cheered me up…" Jazz Said sarcastically.

Blade crossed his arms. "I don't believe you." Said Blade with a blank face.

"Well you better." Said Sentinel. "And I've back traced Ginyu's reception, I'll be there I moments. You better do what you want and say your goodbyes, because this is the fall of earth, and the rise of Cybertron!"

He clicked a button and went off screen. The Blade force symbol came back up. "No!" Said Blade falling to his knees. He pounded his fist on the ground.

"First Tiff, now Ginyu! And better yet, Sentinel knows where the pillars are!"

"There's still hope." Said Prime. "If we take just one, they aren't gonna work."

"But…But Sentinel." Said Blade. " He's probably half way there already."

"We have something he doesn't." Said Optimus. "The power of chaos control."


	5. Battle of Planet Zeta

**Battle of Planet Zeta**

 **Date: April 20, 2012 (4/20 lmao)**

 **AN: Another one from DA. I attempted to make an effort to have some sort of continuity in this 'series'. But I failed miserably because this came out of nowhere and no one knew anything about any of the characters. This one isn't too bad, it's just boring.**

Battle of Planet Zeta  
(Squad 2's capture, Wheeljack's point of view)

There was a battle. A huge battle. To save the planet. To save everyone, my squad and I were captured by them, the Decepticons. Bee, Face, Ratchet, Lopez. All of us. To my left stood Starscream. The "Mastermind" Behind our capture. Every time I turned to him, he appeared to be thinking. Perhaps about our punishment or what they're gonna do with us. "Alright. I've Decided," He began. "We should just kill them. Save us the energy of dragging them around with us.

I began to get very nervous. I was scared for the others…scared for myself as well. "U-Uh…Wheeljack…?" Lopez said in a nervous tone, in his British accent. "I think we're gonna die…" I shook my head. "If only…" I said. "If only I set that bomb faster…we won't be in this situation…"  
"Don't blame yourself, my brother." Said 9-Volt, My twin brother. "It wasn't your fault!" "Yes. It was." I said with my head down, eyes closed. "No, it wasn't. I was the twins fault for distracting you." He said. "I should've set that bomb faster anyway…" I repeated.

"SHUT UP!" The Decepticon keeping my hands behind my back shouted. "QUIT TALKING! OR YOU'LL BE FIRST!" "Ok! Ok!" I said. "Sorry!

Starscream scanned over us. Staring at us each for about 15 seconds. He had a few people of interest. Lopez, 9-Volt, Dino, Fade and I had his interest. I could tell. Secretly hoping the Decepticons would decide not to kill us, I looked up at the sky. I turned to Starscream, and noticed he was staring directly at me. Fear built up within me.  
He stared for about 30 seconds, then turned to Bee, who was standing across from me. He stared at him as well for a moment. Suddenly, he pointed at him. "That one." He said. "That one first." At that moment, my heart sank. He was young. Too young to die now! Bee let out a whimpering screech as they began trying to drag him out into the center.

"Please! Don't!" I shouted trying to struggle away from the Decepticon restraining me, tears forming in my eyes. "Leave him alone!" I shouted "Take me instead!" "Wheeljack…I-" Bee began before I cut him off. "Bee! You're too young to die now! Let them take me instead!" "I-I can't ju-" "Just take me instead of him!" I shouted at the Decepticon who was dragging Bee. He looked at Starscream, waiting for his command.  
Starscream thought for a second. "Since that one wants the young one to live a bit longer so bad, sure. Kill him." The Decepticon behind me dragged me out into the center, and stood behind me once more. He pointed the barrel of his cannon to the back of my head. I looked down.

I heard the charge of the cannon behind me. Like a wasp's buzz. A metallic wasp's buzz. I stood completely still. Staring at the ground. Stricken with fear. This could be the end of everything,  
Suddenly, something blue flashed by. Slightly bigger than me. Everyone noticed it. Even the Decepticon. He resumed to try and kill me and put the barrel of his cannon back up to my head.

Suddenly…one of the Decepticons just fell to the ground and died. Dropped dead out of nowhere. Everyone was baffled. Even all the Decepticons. "What happened?!" Shouted Starscream "What exactly just happened?!" The blue streak flashed by me suddenly, and the Decepticon behind me, pointing the cannon to my head randomly dropped dead as well. This gave me ample time to take out my sniper and threaten the Decepticons away from my teammates.

I saw what the blue streak was. It was a figure. It was kneeling down. He stood up, and turned to me. I could not believe what I was seeing. It was Topspin. One of the Wreckers. The fastest one to be exact. I was AMAZED at how fast he managed to kill those Decepticons. He's like a killer in the mist.

Topspin saluted me and turned to the right. His brothers, the other Wreckers, Leadfoot and Roadbuster, came from around the corner in their heavily armed race car vehicle forms, transformed, and stood by Temp. He gave them a signal by pointing at one of the Decepticons and giving a mean look (Temp was shot in the neck earlier, and was repaired by Ratchet, and became temporarily mute) and they charged after a Decepticon.

Leadfoot kicked it down, then Topspin stepped on its head to make sure it wouldn't get away, and ripped off its right arm. The Decepticon managed to kick him in the stomach really hard. He reflexed back, but still had the Decepticon down. It still couldn't get away. Roadbuster kicked off its head and ripped off its leg and ripped it apart. Topspin ripped apart the arm and tossed its remains off to the side.

While they were dismembering that Decepticon alive, I was of coarse kill off Decepticons with my gun to fight them off. But watching them at the same time. Watching them brutally murder it. Their brutal and rowdy was puzzling. Why did they wanna be like that? Was it there choice?

Soon enough, all the captured Autobots were freed. All the Decepticons but Starscream, who escaped with 2 others, were dead. "Guys, we gotta bolt!" Roadbuster shouted to everyone. "Before more Decepticons get involved!" "Yeah, we gotta head back to the safe building." Said Leadfoot. "Blade's expectin' us, and he told us if we didn't save you guys, we couldn't come back. So let's prove to him we're good rescuers." He said as he began to walk off. We all began to head back to the safe building. Felt good to be free once more.


	6. 9-Volt' Basement

**9-Volt' Basement**

 **Date: May, 2012**

 **AN: I almost don't wanna share this one, it's so fucking stupid. God I hate this one. It's based off of Cupcakes, the one pony fic where Pinkie Pie murders Rainbow Dash. God this one is so fucking stupid it hurts. It makes me genuinely mad every fucking time I remember I wrote this, let alone it exists.**

The sky was cloudy, the air was humid. Not a human was in sight in Penguin Town that day. It was too ugly outside to do anything. There were a few cars out on the roads however. They were probably going shopping, the only exciting thing you can do at Daytona beach on such a nasty day. The stores must have been bustling today.

Zero's house was quiet for once. They were bored. Wheeljack found a way to keep himself quiet for a while. He was doing what he did best- inventing. Even though he was tired. He was building a new model for the Weighted Companion Cube for GLaDOS, when suddenly; he got a call on his workbench phone. It was 9-Volt, his twin brother. "Wheeljack, will you come over?" 9-Volt asked over the phone, in a sinister voice. "Something broke, and in order to fix it, I need you." "Uh…Ok…"Wheeljack said uneasy from the sound of his brother's voice. "I'll be right over." He hung up the phone and though. "I wonder what he broke this time…and what was up with his voice?" He disregarded it and grabbed his tool box and left the house.

It wasn't a long walk to his Brother's home. It was only a few blocks down. The humans of his neighborhood didn't panic if they saw him outside. They all knew who he was, what he was, and what he did. They came to love him actually. They were nice to him. They had no clue of the other Autobots taking refuge among Zero's house along with him. They had no clue they were even on this planet.

Wheeljack arrived at 9-Volt's house. It only took him about 5 minutes to get there. "So what'd you break?" He asked. "How bad is it?" "Oh, nothing too bad." Said 9-Volt. "And don't worry about what it is, right now. You look tired. You should rest a bit." "Well…ok." Wheeljack said. "You can rest on my couch over there." 9-Volt said, pointing to the couch. "Make yourself at home." He walked off and into the kitchen. Wheeljack sat down and looked around the room. It was nice. It looked like a normal living room. There was a T.V, a chandelier, a coffee table that had some table coasters on it. The rug under the coffee table looked like a piece of modern art. There was a bunch of rectangles that made up the pattern. Each turned at different side. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow. All sort of nice colors. The curtains were an eerie Black.

9-Volt came out of the kitchen holding a glass with clear liquid in it. It was most likely water. He handed the glass to Wheeljack. He took a sip of the liquid. It tasted a bit weird. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get it out, He got light-headed. A wave of dizziness shot through him. Everything started to spin. He could barely see straight. His dizziness intensified. It happened for about 5 minutes, then, he passed out.

Wheeljack regained his consciousness hours later. He found himself in a strange dark room. He knew he never saw this room in his brother's home. Perhaps it was his basement? 9-Volt never let anyone in his basement. Anyone. Not even Thrasher. Where was she, anyway? Wheeljack tried to move, but some sort of metal strap held him down in place. He struggled to try and move, but the metal braces held him down to a sturdy wooden table. There was a bright light over him. It looked like a lamp that a surgeon used while preforming surgery. He continued to struggle to try and escape.

Suddenly, 9-Volt came out of the darkness and into the light from the lamp. "Oh good! You're awake now!" 9-Volt said stated gleefully and sinister. "Now we can get started." He bounded back into the darkness and quickly reappeared pushing a cart over, covered with a cloth. "I-I can't move!" Wheeljack shouted. "What's going on?" "Well, of course you can't move! You're tied down!" 9-Volt said. "Why?! What are doing?! I thought I was helping you fix something!" Wheeljack said, frightened. "You're helping." Said 9-Volt. "I ran out of some things I need to fix it." "…S-Some…things…?" Wheeljack said. He began to panic. "W-What things?!" "You" 9-Volt said sinisterly. Wheeljack's eyes widen. "Oh…you really got me there for a second…" He said in a voice of hysteria. "Tricking me into thinking you were gonna cut me open and take out parts from me? That's the best joke you've ever done. On anyone." 9-Volt began to snicker. "Thanks, Wheeljack, I appreciate your praise, but I haven't pulled any jokes on anyone today. So I can't accept your praise." He said. Wheeljack began to struggle once again

"This isn't even funny!" He barked. "Then why did you laugh?" 9-Volt said as he whipped the cloth off the cart. The cart contained medical tools and knives. All insanely sharp. All of them had a bit of blood on the blades of them. Wheeljack was panicking severely. 9-Volt picked up one of the knives on the cart and observed it. "Volt! Don't do this! I'm your brother!" He shouted. "I know that." He said. "Everyone will notice I'm gone! When GLaDOS starts sending phone calls out for me, everyone's gonna come looking for me!" Wheeljack cried. "Don't do this! Please!" "Oh, don't you worry." 9-Volt said. "There's plenty more engineers that work for Aperture to take care of those tasks. No one will know you're gone. Or find out about this. I've been doing this for a long time, now." Wheeljack began to notice the rest of the room. The walls were covered in blood. The word "MONSTER" was written on the wall right next to him in blood.

His attention was brought back by the feeling of something standing over him. He gasped at 9-Volt, who was standing over him holding a scalpel in his left hand. "Volt…I'm sorry if I did anything to you! Please let me go! I won't tell anyone about this! Ever!" Wheeljack cried "Oh, Wheeljack, you didn't do anything. It's just that your number came up, and well, those are the rules." 9-Volt replied. Wheeljack began to tear up "Please…please don't do this…!" He pleaded. "Don't be sad, brother." 9-Volt said "Let me show you something." He held up a skull. It looked like a human's but was a lot bigger than one. However, it had a different feature. A beak. Wheeljack gasped. "Did you…!?" "Caught him before he went back to the ship." 9-Volts said sinisterly. " I'm glad I did. He was worth the flavor. He wasn't a robot, and I know he didn't have a number like the rest, but I wanted to taste a Betick Penguin. It was a shame he was such a bad mouth. He said such rude things. So I cut out his tongue." Wheeljack didn't say anything. He was stricken with fear. "Enough with the talking, now." Said 9-Volt. "Let's get started"

He put down Lopez's skull and held up the scalpel. He placed the blade only inches above Wheeljack's Autobot insignia, and began to cut around it. Wheeljack shouted and tried to struggle away, but all the braces held still. Almost finishing the incision, 9-Volt placed the scalpel back on the cart and picked up a small knife and began to cut out the insignia. Wheeljack grinded his teeth in pain. "Don't grind your teeth." Said 9-Volt. "You'll ruin them." Wheeljack didn't say anything. He just watched as he peeled away at his metal skin. He placed the patch of metal down on the cart. Wheeljack's arm burnt like a hot-iron.

9-volt picked up a big butcher knife. He removed one of the braces from Wheeljack's arm. Then he brought down the blade so hard, instantly, Wheeljack screamed and tried to struggle away. 9-Volt pulled the knife out of his arm. He tried to hit it again, but he missed from Wheeljack pulling his arm away. "Keep still!" 9-Volt scolded as Wheeljack screamed. "I keep missing!" He took another shot, and hit his target. Blood splattered on his face. He brought the knife down through Wheeljack's arm and through his hand, leaving a huge gash down his arm. 9-Volt did the same to his other arm. Wheeljack watched as he cut open his arm. He had given up on trying to struggle away. He tried to focus on holding back screams of pain and cries for help that could never be answered. 9-Volt began ripping open his arm as Wheeljack's unending melody of pain filled the room. Suddenly, he blacked out.

Wheeljack awoken from the sound of shouting in his head. His vision refocused. He noticed 9-Volt looking quite upset. He sighed. Wheeljack said nothing. He saw 9-Volt lower his faceplate, and saw him put something blue with a bit of red in his mouth, and began to chew it. He noticed Wheeljack's stare, "What?" He snapped. "…Oh, this? I cut this off of your arm; you're not bad actually." He forced a piece of it in the agenized Autobot's mouth. He immediately spat it out. 9-Volt frowned and picked it up. "If you didn't want it, you could've just said something…" He said. "It's not like you've never seen me cut apart something and eat it."

He turned his attention to the cart. On it, was a metal box. He removed the lid, revealing a large scalpel. Wheeljack began to panic again. 9-Volt picked up the scalpel, and walked over to Wheeljack, holding another scalpel in his mouth. He carefully positioned the scalpel to on his chest. "NO, VOLT! NO! PLEASE STOP!" Wheeljack begged. 9-Volt rolled his eyes and put down the scalpel and began trying to think of what else to do to him. Suddenly, he thought of something. He got a hammer and a box of nails from the bottom of his cart. He took out a nail from the box, and positioned it on Wheeljack's foot. He took a swing. Wheeljack yelled in agonizing pain as the nail was driven into his foot. 9-Volt snickered and did the same to his other foot.

Wheeljack was delirious and dizzy from fear after that. 9-Volt began trying to snap the delirious bot back to attention. "Wheeljack? Wake up!" He shouted. Wheeljack moaned and showed weak acknowledgement of responsiveness. 9-Volt walked back over to the cart, and picked up a large syringe. "Ok. This is it." He said. Wheeljack wearily focused on the needle. "W-What is that…?" He asked. 9-Volt walked back over him, and stuck the needle in his arm. "You won't be able to feel your arms or legs in a few minutes." He said. "Volt?" Wheeljack choked out. "What?" "I just want to go home…" Wheeljack sobbed. "Yeah, I know." 9-Volt replied.

The drug took affect after a few minutes. He couldn't feel his arms, or his legs, but he could still feel his chest and stomach. 9-Volt approached with the large scalpel from earlier. He took the scalpel, and cut open Wheeljack's chest. He let out a loud agonizing, bloodcurdling scream as 9-Volt ran the knife through him. 9-Volt sinisterly laughed. Wheeljack's breathing intensified. 9-Volt carefully pulled out wires and other parts inside him. He sinisterly laughed as he gutted his twin brother. Wheeljack let out a throat shredding cry, and grew weaker, and weaker. 9-Volt pulled out more of the parts inside him. The shock was causing him to fade. "Oh, don't go yet, Wheeljack!" 9-Volt said as he pulled out the rest of his insides, only leaving his spark. He began to laugh once more. Wheeljack didn't hear his tormenter. He slipped into unconsciousness once more. 9-Volt, still not yet satisfied, reawakens him. Wheeljack awoken one last time. Blood flowing from the wound on his chest. It wouldn't be long. 9-Volt brought the scalpel back up to his chest. "I'm a bit disappointed." He said. " I thought you would've lasted longer. But I guess it was my fault. I should've waited." He cut another slit into Wheeljack's chest to get out the rest of his parts. Wheeljack weakly shouted in pain. The last thing he felt was 9-Volt ripping out his parts. Then he left him to die there. Tied up to a wooden table.


	7. Blade and co kinkshame Sentinel Prime

**Blade and friends kinkshame Sentinel Prime**

 **Date: May 16th, 2012**

 **AN: A lost piece of work! I found this in a random chatlog, just now. It's pretty fucking gay and dumb so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: In ruins

It was hours after the Blade Force and Autobot alliance was exiled by the Autobots former leader, Sentinel Prime. Sentinel was hiding something for almost 50 years, now. Something that shocked the whole force. They all thought he was good. That he would always remain on our side. But he didn't. He teamed up the Decepticons to save Cybertron. No one was aware of how he was going to do this however. He killed Ironhide, the weapon specialist, by sticking a sword through his back, and stormed into the base, tearing it up. "WHERE ARE THE PILLARS?!" He shouted in a hostile, angered voice. "Return to me what is mine!" "SENTINEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Blade shouted, from the platform. "You can't just barge in here and tear up the place! Stop this right now!" "I am a Prime!" Sentinel retorted. "I do not take orders for you!"  
He ordered the whole Force exiled. All except those who were considered "Useless" and "Couldn't stop us", being Sentinel's exact words. I was one of them. One of them left here. So what Wheelie, Brains, Wheeljack, and 9-volt, or the Volt twins, as everyone calls them. Volt is the dominate twin out the 2 of them. Volt gives the orders, and Wheeljack does as he says. I like Wheeljack better though. He's nicer. He and his brother were the Scientists of the team, along with Lopez, who was also exiled. Such a sweet bot. It would have pained me even more if he was on that ship, too…it was destroyed…with everyone in it…  
We couldn't stand by and watch Sentinel go through with this. We had to stop him. We had to drive down into central Penguin Town, where Sentinel's plan was in progress. It defiantly wasn't safe here. There was Decepticon ships all over the place. Wheeljack drove me to the central town. It was the full light of day, and darker than night. The sun was an even blacker spot in the sky. What an eerie sight. We managed to get into the central town. I stepped out of the shiny blue Mercedes. The sight of the town was horrific. Everything was in ruins. The roads were chipped, broken and tore up. There were bones and bodies lying around. "Oh my god…" I whispered to myself. "Sentinel…what have you become…?" both the Volt twins transformed. Wheeljack stood beside me. "What has happened…?" He said. "Strange how fast things can change in just a short while…" "I know…" I responded. I looked up. I spotted a building. There was Sentinel. Standing right on the roof of it. "We need to get to that building." I said, pointing to it. "Sentinel's up there…or at least I think it is."  
"We can't do this." Said 9-Volt. "We'll be dead before we even get close enough it…we need help…but we have no one…" "It's worth a shot." I said. "We can't let the force die in vain…we have to try something." "Zero…" 9-Volt began. "We can't do this alone…" "Then I'll go by myself." I said. "You can't!" Wheeljack said. "You'll be killed." Wheeljack really didn't have an opinion on the topic. He may have been just listening to his brother. Like always. Suddenly, there was a sound. Like a hovering sound. Then, there was gun shots taken. "GET DOWN!" 9-Volt shouted. A Decepticon ship was right over us, and trying to shoot us. Suddenly, something hit it. And it crashed. "What the…?" I said to myself. I heard the sound of a gun being cocked behind me, but 10x loader than a regular one. I looked behind me. I couldn't believe it. It was Optimus who fire that shoot. Blade was standing on his shoulder, looking down at me.  
"Miss us?" Blade shouted down to me. "My god…" I said. "I thought you were dead! I saw the ship get destroyed and…" "The ship?! We never even got in it!" Roadbuster shouted down to me. He and his brothers were in the process of ripping apart the Decepticon who was in the Decepticon ship. "We hid." Said Blade. "We hid in the storage room of the space center. They never even saw us come in considering how loud the damn Wreckers were." "We weren't that loud!" Shouted Leadfoot. "Aw shut up." Blade playfully retorted. Topspin rolled his eyes and said nothing. "Well, we found a safe building not far from here." Said Blade. "We must take you 4 there and explain what's happening."

Chapter 2: Kidnapper!

The Autobots transformed and rolled out to the safe building. It didn't take long to get there. About 5 minutes. On the way there, we lost Wheelie and Brains. Hopefully they were ok. Blade crawled out through the window of Roadbuster's Alt. mode. He face-planted right on the ground. "Owch." He said. He stood up and brushed the dust off his face. "Listen up, Mofos, cause I'm only going to explain this once." He said. "Sentinel is using his pillars as a space bridge to teleport Cybertron over here. There forming a barrier around the city. The building there on is there base. And if we're not Cybertronian, he will make us slaves. He's gonna take resources from Earth to rebuild it. Zero, you'd be safe, since you're a bit Cybertronian. If we don't stop Sentinel, then that'll be it. That would be the end of us. So here's the plan. We're going to have most of the Autobots and Force associates patrolling the city to fight off Decepticons and save as many civilians and bring them back to the safe house. The rest, come with Fade, Zero, Nova, and I." Blade pointed to Optimus. "You're coming with me." He said. "Same with Ratchet and the Wreckers. The rest of you, get out there. Fight off the Decepticons. Met us back here in 4 hours"  
Wheeljack and the rest left the safe house. "Ready for this?" Blade asked Nova and I. We nodded. "Good." He said. "Let's go." We also left the save building, but went our own way. Toward the building Sentinel was at. "We must hurry." Said Optimus. "There's not much time!" "Yes." Blade agreed. "If we don't hurry, we'll all be slaves of the Cybertronians soon." "Why would he do this?" I finally said. Optimus stopped and looked back at me. "Why would Sentinel do all this? This isn't the only way to fix this planet…" "I tried to tell him…" Said Optimus. "He won't listen…not until it's too late." He started walking once more. "No one ever realizes how bad something is until it's too late…" Blade informed. "Such a shame such a great being had to turn on us like that. And it's a shame he was so ignorant to me." "He disguises me…" Fade said, finally breaking his silence. "He's an ignorant, arrogant, defiant piece of scrap metal. Who did he think he was talking to me like how he did?!" I crossed my arms. "Maybe because you gave him a nasty tone…" I thought to myself. Suddenly, something 'Whooshed' across my face. "What's that a damn bird or something?!" Blade shouted, confused. "I dunno…"I said, stepping back. "Probably just a really big bird…maybe he's trying to get out of the ci-" Suddenly, I was snatched up by something. It had me by my shoulders.  
I looked up to see what had grabbed me and was carrying me away from my group. It was Laserbeak! Soundwave's robot bird! "What are doing?!" I shouted. " Don't drop me!" "Oh I won't." He said, in a sinister, creepy voice. "Sentinel wants to 'Meet' with you." "Put me down! I don't wanna!" I shouted. "I'm sorry, my darling, but I'm afraid you don't have a choice!" I tried to struggle away, Laserbeak flew higher. "Keep struggling." He said. "You'll fall to your death."

Chapter 3: I'm not the villain!

Laserbeak had taken me back to the building where Sentinel was. He dropped me on my head about 4 feet off the roof. "Owwww…" I said. I looked up and saw Sentinel looking down at me. I quickly scrambled to my feet. "Why did you get your 'Pet' to drag me here?!" I snapped. "He's not really my 'Pet'." Said Sentinel. "More of a...an associate of mine." "Why and I here?!" I snapped once more. "I don't appreciate your tone." He said. "I'm trying to save you." "Then why was I almost killed back there?" I retorted. "…It's called tough love." He said. " You're Cybertronian." "Yeah. What of it?!" I mocked "You were also a princess. Of your dominate race. The Saiyans." He said. "You don't say?!" I retorted "You're too powerful and have the qualities of a leader to have to let that go to waste." He said "What are you saying?" I asked "Well," He picked me up. "I'm offering you partnership. To stand beside me in ruling Cybertron." He said. "Ok…" I said. "That's not weird…" "What?" questioned. "It sound like you're trying to propose to me or something…" Sentinel stared at me for a moment, then placed me on a stone pavilion near of the pillars. "Don't move." He said grimly.


	8. Blade and Friends go to Minecraft

**Blade and friends go to the Minecraft world**

 **Date: Early 2012**

 **AN: I'm not shitting you. The transformers go to Minecraft with Blade and friends. This one actually has an ending, so that's """'good""". There's gonna be a few annotation cause this one was on paper and I'm typing it up as we go, here. I read this to my friends years and years ago and I shit you not, they told me it was good. Those were bad friends.**

Blade began to pick away at the block of diamond ore he had found while in the demention of "Minecraft" "Haha! Yes!" He shouted "Finally! Now I have enough for another Diamond Pick!"

"Hey guys! Over here! I think I found some lapis!" Wheeljack shouted from another part of the mine.

Blade ran to Wheeljack

"Wow, really!?" Said Blade

"Yep! Would you like some?" Said Wheeljack as he mine it with his Iron pickaxe

"Sure." Said Blade "Thanks."

Wheeljack handed some of the lapis to Blade, and nodded.

"Just for that, have a diamond." Said Blade as he handed Wheeljack the diamond.

"Why, thank you Blade!" Said Wheeljack. He nodded gratefully.

"Hey look!" Said Zero. "I found some gold!"

"Sweet." Said Blade "Enjoy your pickaxe and other tools."

Just then, Blade's phone rang.

"Hello?" Said Blade into his blue tooth.

"Blade, this is Lopez, Prowl has been attacked by a few strange creatures." Said Lopez.

"Really? What'd they look like?" Said Blade

There was the sound of papers shuffling for a moment.

"Ok, I wrote it down here on my clip board. Well, the creatures are about 3 meters tall, black with small retangle, purple eyes, long arms and legs, and hate it when you look at them...and there's a bunch outside...they look like something from minecraft, did you leave the portal open?"

"Huh...weird...I've never seen anything like that in minecraft...and I learned my leson to NEVER leave the portal open after the creepers got to earth and yeah... should we go back to check it all out?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Talk to ya later." Blade hung up.

"Alright guys!" Blade shouted loud enough for everyone to here. "We goin' home! There's a problem!"

* * *

Everyone arived back to Earth

"So where are those creatures?" Blade asked Lopez

"There's one ouside." Said Lopez/ "We killed all but one so you can see.

Blade looked outside and saw the creature. it was holding a log from a tree.

"That's pretty freaking scary!" Sard Blade

"Just wait until I glance at him." Said Lopez.

He opened the door and looked at the creature.

The creature quickly looked toward Lopez and began to teleport toward him

Zero shot it with a finger beam.

"There, it's dead." Said Zero.

"Thanks." Said Lopez

"So did you find out what these creatures are?" Asked Wheeljack.

"No." Said Lopez. "I scaned them with my analyzer, but nothing came up, this thing knows what everything is in the universe."

"Maybe I should scan one with my analyzer." Said Wheeljack. "Is there one around?"

"Take a look outside, but don't look directly at them even though they can't see you through glass." Said Lopez.

Wheeljack nodded and toke a look through the giant window.

"Aha!" Said Wheeljack. "There's one!"

He went outside to analyze it.

"These creatures look like there from Minecraft." Said Prowl.

"There not." Said Blade "I've seen and been killed by every mod, and have seen a two headed creeper. But I've never seen any of these creatures."

Wheeljack came back inside.

"Well...I got something." Said Wheeljack. "It doesn't say what they are, but it says where it's from."

"Where are they from?" Asked Blade

"There coming from a demention called the 'End'." Said Wheeljack "they must be coming through from a portal."

"The 'End'..." Said Prowl.

"What's the matter?" Zero asked Prowl.

"Eh...Nothing" Said Prowl "The 'End', sounds so familar..."

A thought went through his mind. He remembered being in a dark place, all around him were the same creatures that attacked him. There was sand like rock that had holes in it someone was talking to him. He couldn't make out what they were saying...He was pushed through a portal.

"Guys..." Prowl began "We need to Find the portal. The creatures are coming from a portal on the otherside." _(an: we fucking know prowl)_

"H-How do you know this?!" Said Wheelhack _(an: because you just said it)_

"I...dunno...It just popped in my head..." He said

* * *

Lopez Looked out the winodw.

"ARE THOSE DRAGONS!?" Lopez shouted.

Blade Also looked out the window

"...ZOMG..." He said "There everywhere!"

"What we need to do," Prowl Began "Is split up"

Everyone looked a Prowl

"Go on..." Said Blade

"A few of us need to kill the dragons and creatures, and the other need to find the portal, and gather materials to make it work."

"Good plan." Said Blade. "Ok. My team, Sentinel Optimus, Bee, and Fade, We're gonna kill the beasts the rest of you, find the portal. Prowl, we'll Join you and the rest of your team when we're done."

Sentinel toke out his double-bladed long-sword and shield.

"We will kill them all" He said

"Indead my tratiorous friend." Said Blade

"Blade, stop calling me that" Said Sentinel. "That almost as bad as you calling me "Judas"!

"Shouldn't have betrayed us." Said Blade.

* * *

The search for the portal began.

"UGGGGHH!" Roadbuster moaned. "When are we gonna find this thing?!"

"Patience, 'Bust." Said Leadfoot. "Patience is a virtue."

"It could take hours to find this thing." Said Prowl.

"Why are we even going this?!" Said Roadbuster "Your just following your crazy imagination! You don't know what you doing!"

"You know what?" Prowl began "If you don't think I'm correct, and don't want to save everyone, go ahead, turn back, Go home. **No one's** stopping you."

Prowl walked ahead.

"...Hmph... ok." Said Roadbuster. "I'll keep going."

Everyone walked on.

They were by passing an ocean. There was a light shining inside of it...

"What's that...?" Asked Nova

"IT'S HEROBRINE'S GRAVE!" Shouted Wheeljack

"Calm down, calm down!" Shouted Topspin. "It's not Herobrine! He's not on Earth!"

"Oh. Right." Said Wheeljack. "So what is it? Lava perhaps? let me get my radar out."

"Leadfoot," Said Tails "What's a 'virtue?'"

"I dunno." Leadfoot replied.

"Ah, Interesting." Said Wheeljack. "I says there's a dungeon under there."

"Hows it glowing?" Asked Prowl

"We have that left to find out." Said Wheeljack.

Wheeljack got into the water.

"Nice day for a swim, isn't it?" He said.

He swam under water toward the dungeons.

"In fact, it is a nice day for a swim." Said Nova.

She got in the water and followed Wheeljack. So did everyone else.

When they got to the bungeon, it was a air bubble.

"Wooow!" Said Nova. "There's a air bubble. around the dungeon!"

Lopez looked through a little window to a room inside the dungeon. There was a steel door next to the window. Inside was a square shape thing made of blocks that looked like they needed some sort of circular key. Under it was a pit. It had a bit of lava in it.

"Weird..." He said. "I wonder what it is..."

Lopez tried to open up the door but it wouldn't open. It was locked.

"Oh dash it all!" Shouted Lopez. "It's lock! No matter."

Lopez set down some tnt

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU BLOODY CREEPER!?" shouted Wheeljack

Lopez toke out a Lever.

"Clearing the path out." Lopez said.

He set down the lever, pulled it and ran toward the others.

The Tnt exploded, blowing up the door, and clearing the way.

"Well...alleast the way's cleared." Said Wheeljack.

"Lopez," Topspin began "Your specimend has been processed. your 80% troll, 10% british and 10% creeper." _(an: jesus that hurt to type)_

"Heh...heh heh..." Lopez laughed

* * *

"Alright," Blade began has he toke out his machete. "We all need to just get out there, and start slashin'."

"Ha You call that a plan?!" Sentinel shouted. "What we need, he said as he stepped up. "Is a battle Stratagy. Optimus and I will take out the dragons. You all take out the Endermen. However be very... very... quiet. Don't startle the beast. Do not look at the Endermen, do not tease the Ender man."

"Alright." Blade said as he put his right hand on his hip, and stuck his left pointer finger out and closed his eyes. "I...would be on you like a gaurd dog on a intrutrueder order me, your caption around, but that's a great plan."

"I'm a Prime... I do not take orders from you or anyone else." Sentinel said as he turned to the window. "Good thing the Endermen can't see us from glass."

"Enderman?" Ginyu Prowler asked.

"These men are from a demtion called the 'End'" Sentinel began. "The ploral for 'End' is 'Ender' when you're talking people."

"Oh. Ok. That makes perfect sense." Said Ginyu. _(an: no it fucking doesn't)_

"Ok. Let's just kill these things..." Blade sighed. "Wish I could keep one as a pet."

"There destructive." Said Sentinel "They'll take parts from the ship and move them around."

"I see..." Said Blade

"Ok. let's just gt these things slayed." Said Sentinel. "When we go outside, look DOWN! DO NOT look at any of the Endermen until I say it's fine."

The squad exited through the door of the ship into the "yard".

"Wow, look at the dragons...hope you can handle them, Sent..." Said Blade

"We'll be fine." Said Sentinel "Start killing those Endermen, we'll get the dragons."

Blade nodded and armed his great knife

He slashed at the Enderman, but he teleported behind him.

"This is gonna be fun..."

* * *

Topspin walked into the small room and looked into the empty portal

"Huh." He sighed. "Well the portal's empty. there's nothing inside. all I see is a pit at the bottem and all there is is just a bit of lava."

The orbs on Prowl's necklace began to glow.

He's had that necklace since he could remember.

Prowl carefully toke the orbs off of his necklace, and put one into one of the keyhole looking slots of one of the blocks of the portal. The block glew.

He gasped. "Are...the beads of my necklace...the keys?!"

"IT...must be." Said Roadbuster. "It may need lava to function."

"Ya think?" Said Leadfoot.

"Yeah...why else would the pit be there!

"Maybe." Said Topspin. "Where to we find Lava in the middle of the ocean?"

"Oh gee, MAYBE WE GO TO THE SURFACE?" Wheeljack said sarcasticly

Topspin put his finger on his nose and nudged Leadfoot.

Leadfoot but his finger on his nose.

Everyone except Nova noticed what they were doing The "Not-It" game.

Nova looked up and suddenly noticed what was going on.

"Wow." She said. "I gotta get the lava, don't I?"

"Yep." Said Roadbuster. "Have fun. Oh, an by the way." Roadbuster said as he walked toward her.

"What?" She asked.

"This." Roadbust kissed her. _(an: **-projectile vomits-** )_

Nova slapped him in the face and flew off.

"...dude...WTH?" Said Leadfoot.

"It makes her mad." Roadbuster replied unphased

"Oh." Said Topspin.

* * *

"Lava, Lava, gotta find lava..." Nova said to herself as she searched the cavern for lava. "Gotta find lava within the rang of the entrance so I won't get lost...

Nova looked for awhile around the cave, she saw obsidian, diamonds, gold, water and more. everything except the lave.

"Is lava Really That hard to find?!"

She sat down on a block of diamond ore.

"Wow... diamond."

Nova looked around, Until she spotted some redstone.

She gasped "lava must be near!" In minecraft, Redstone means Lava near by! But this is Earth...Worth a shot."

* * *

Meanwhile, Blade and his team managed to kill about half the Enderman

Sentinel had about 6 out of the 10 Dragons dead, and one tamed.

"These Endermen are so freaking annoying and hard to kill!" Blade Shouted.

"Don't worry, Blade!" Shouted Sentinel "I'm amost done with these dragons, when I'm done, I'll help you out!"

"Kay. Thanks!" Blade Shouted

He slashed a the continuesly teleporting Endermen.

Until finally, Killed one.

"Ha!Got one!" Blade shouted

"Don't stop now!" Shouted Bee. "We could use alittle help!"

"OK!OK!" Said Blade. "Never said I was stopping!"  
"Alright, the final dragon has been destroyed!" Shouted Optimus. "We will kill all these pests!"

"Optimus cocked his gun, a huge bullet shell dropped out of it.

It about hit Blade.

"It's great to have giant alien robots around." Said Blade. "But that shell ALMOST HIT ME!"

"Sorry, sorry." Said Optimus.

"Do you want us to help you on not?" Said Sentinel.

"Yes. You can help us!" Shouted Blade I'm geting sick of your mouth, Sent!"

"Whatever" Said Sentinel.

He put away his sword and sheild and took out his gun.

An Enderman tried to attack Optimus.

He shot it and vaporized it.

"Little pests." Said Sentinel.

* * *

Nova Finally returned with the lava.

"About time!" Shouted Roadbuster "What toke ya so long?!"

"Gee, maybe the fact lava is so rare on earth while it's easy togetin minecraft. Every thing of that?!" Nova replied.

"Awwww! snap!" Shouted Leadfoot. "You just got thrown under the bus!"

"Shut up.." Said Roadbuster.

Nova slowly pored the lava into the pit.

Prowl only had 3 orbs on his necklace. ( _an: that's irrelevant_ )

It looked the portal needed about a.

Prowl set the 2other orbs on a table

"Where can the other orbs be found..." He said. He sighed.

Suddenly, one of the orbs started glowing. It levitated in the air and Flew to the exit, and stopped there.

"S-Should we follow it?." Said Wheeljack.

"I think... it wants us to..." Said Prowl ( _an: why does this nigga speak with so many ellipses?_ )

"Let's follow it." Said Zero.

And this, everyone followed it.

The orb led them to a strange cave it was lit with glowstone.

"What... is this place...?" Said Wheeljack

"Hey look, a passage." Said Nova "Should we go through?"

"The orb is floating above it, so I guess we should." Said Leadfoot.

He picked up his dog Steeljaw and walked toward the passage.

"let's go." He said.

So, the 10 went on through the passage. ( _an: damn, did they multiply?)_

The orb stopped and fell onto a pillar.

The pillar had 6 orbs just like Prowls,

"Wow..." Said Sideswipe ( _an: oh hi character who has said nothing and has had zero mentions in the story, whatsoever._ ) "look at this! The walls are made of diamond, and the roofs made of gold, and the floors made of glowstone!"

"We should totally greif this place!" Said Ironhide ( _an: oh hi other character who has said nothing and has ALSO had zero mentions in the story, whatsoever._ ) "We'd be richer then we already are! infact, the richest beings on Earth!" (an: _i also had this infatuation with being rich cause my grandparents would always give me a lot of money when i'd go places with my friends and i thought i was cool as fuck)_

"No. we're not cleaning this place out." Said Prowl.

He walked up to the pillar, and carefully toke the orbs off.

"let's jus go now," He said

"I'm snatchin' a peice of this wall, first!" Said Ironhide.

He shot a hole in the wall with his Cannon, and began gathering peices of to shaterd wall.

"Ok." He said. "let's go."

 _(an: and ironhide and sideswipe were never heard from again.)_

* * *

Everyone arrived back at the dungeon.

"Alright," Said Prowl. "I hope this words."

He placed the orbs into **the** key-holes of the portal blocks.

A black portal opened up in the squar of blocks.

At that time, The other teleported to them.

"Hey." Said Blade "The creatures are dead."

"We're about to enter the "End". Said Wheeljack.

"...You guys can't come." He said. "It's too dangerous... You all must stay back all but Topspin ( _an: he's a special boy._ ) your coming too. With me."

Topspin nodded "I'm going to help you... we'll stop this."

( _an: the creatures are all dead, what the fuck is the problem?_ )

"You ready?" Said Prowl.

"I was born ready." Said Topspin.

The two jumped into the portal.

"I... really hope Prowl will be ok..." Said Zero. "He's a really important person to me..." ( _an: but fuck topspin amirite_ )

* * *

This world was completely dark there was nothing there. No sky. Just black pich black. There was sand like stone there... just like in Prowl's memory.

The thought went through His mind again.

I was clear now.

He could make out what the creature was saying to him.

"Never lose ... thurry... take out there galaxy... You have the power." ( _an: **YOU GOT THE TOUCH. YOU GOT THE POWEEERRR**_ )

"I... was send to our galaxy... to destroy yoy... all..." Said Prowl.

"W-What...?" Said Topspin.

"This image... this memory from... god knows when... something was talking to me... it told me to take out this galaxy..." ( _an: to a romantic spaghetti dinner_ ) He said.

Just then, a dragon swopped down and about knocked Topspin off the plateform.

"Ugh... before we can seal this place... we have to kill that dragon..." Said Topspin.

"Your right... it might be trying to stop us..." Said Prowl.

"He toke out his Blades. ( _an: it's either prowl has successfully cloned and is wielding two clones of Blade or i didn't know shit about transformers animated because prowl doesn't fucking have swords)_

Topspin got up and began to shoot at the dragon.

But, a laser attached to the dragon from a obsidian pillar, there was a orb inside of a block inside it.

It healed the dragon.

"It had no effect!" Shouted Topspin. "Take out the orbs! The orbs! Take 'em out!" ( _an: to a romantic spaghetti dinner_ )

"Prowl nodded adn through Ninja stars at the orbs.

One of them exploded when it was hit.

"Wow..." He said. "Wasn't expecting it to explode, but ok, awesome. Then there more than likely to not come back."

Topspin shot at the orbs with the machine guns his shoulders.

"Are they gone now?" Asked Prowl. ( _an: don't you have eyes?_ )

"There's still... one left..." Said Topspin. "I can't seem to get it..."

"I try to weaken the dragon while you destroy the orbs."

Prowl continued to shot at and throw ninja stars at the dragon.

Finally, Topspin broke the final healing orb.

"The final orb has been destroyed. It should be easier to weaken out the dragon." He said

He began to shoot the dragon with all the guns attached to him.

Nothing they did worked.

Suddenly, the dragon swooped down and knocked Topspin off the platform.

Prowl teleported to him, and saved him ( _an: all_ i _can see is prowl teleporting and catching him bridal style and i_ _think i_ _ship this now i kinda wanna write a spoof bad fanfic about this ship_ )

"That was like... took close..." Said Topspin "Once more, I looked death in the eyes and escaped it!" (an: _no, nigga, you didn't do shit, your homie saved you_ )

"We can't kill this dragon..." Said Prowl. ( _an: i'm getting sick of this excessive ellipses shit every time i_ _wanna root for a character, something comes along and makes me hate them._ )

"I This galaxy can be saved." He said "And I have the power, to seal this place...That's why fate lead me here." He said

"W-What do you mean...?" Said Topspin.

Prowl walk ahead and a blue light began to shine from his chest

"w-what are you doing?!" Shouted Topspin

"Tell Zero I'm so sorry." He said "This was the only way I could seal this place and save us all..."

He smile

"Goodbye, my friend."

"What are you doing?!" Topspin shouted again.

There was a blinding purple light.

After it dulled, a portal opened up. Topspin looked around and noticed the portal was shrinking,

Before the portal disappeared, he went through it.

* * *

Topspin arrived back at the ship from the "End".

"Dude!" Shouted Roadbuster "Your still alive!"

Topspin smiled.

"Where's Prowl?" Said Zero

Tospin frowned. ( _an: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA**_ )

"He's...He's...gone..." He said. "I did find one of his ninja stars..."

He gave it to Zero.

"Topspin walked over to the window ( _an: fuck you zero i'm not gonna comfort you while you mourn for your dead boyfriend_ )

"Goodbye...my only friend..." Topspin thought to himself

( _an: what an asshole_ )


	9. Shit about Blade and Transformers again

**Some fucking retarded shit about Blade and Transformers again**

 **Date: July 27th, 2012**

 **AN:** **Been awhile, hasn't it? I'm not even going to fully skim through this. I'll post some more actual content, one of these days.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Falling from the sky

A strange event occurred one night. There was a meteor shower, and Blade Dark, the leader and captain of a teamed called, the Blade Force, and some of his associates were in one of his associate's backyard viewing. Yellow and orange meteors rained down from the dark sky.

"This is really nice!" Zero, a Blade Force associate, said as she gazed up at the sky in amazement. She usually wears a variety of different outfits. But this time, she wore The stars and almost full moon sparkled and glistened, lighting it up ever so slightly. "Nova, is the camera filming?"

"Yep." Nova said, looking into the camera screen. Nova was also an associate of the Blade Force. One of Blade favorite to be exact. "All good." She said.

"I doubt it's even on." Vegeta retorted, arms crossed. He was looking up into the sky with a angered face. Like he was upset about something. He's the associate Blade despises the most. But his power is very valuable to the team.

"It's on! It's on!" Nova shouted, looking at the screen once more. "The red dot's in the corner."

"What if that means it's not working?!" Vegeta shouted turning around toward her.

"What is your problem?!" Nova shouted, putting her hands on her hips. "You've been in a bad mood all day, and no one knows why!"

"Meh. It's cause he's being him." Zero said, interrupting their argument. " Vegeta's just…being Vegeta…"

"Hey, check that one out." Blade said, pointing up at the sky. A greyish meteor surrounded by orange and red flames was shooting across the sky at a rather fast pace. It looked like it was gonna impact. But it wasn't big enough to wipe out the entire human race. Or even destroy anything, because it looked like it was headed toward the forest behind Zero's house.

The loud 'BOOM' was almost startling, even though three saw it coming. It wasn't the sound itself, but it was volume of it. There was a very seconds of silence after that. They stopped talking. It seemed like the whole world went silent. Even the crickets stopped chirping.

"Yep. There it is." Blade said, breaking the silence.

"Maybe we should find it and take it to a museum." Said Vegeta. "They'll probably pay us a good amount of money for it depending on it size. And that one looked like a good sized one."

"Yeah, we could probably get something out of that one. Defiantly." Said Blade. "Let's head out to get it in the morning. It's much too dark. Well, You guys can. I won't be available tomorrow."

"Neither will I. Zero, I guess it's up to you." Said Nova.

Zero sighed. "Why me?!" She shouted. "Well, Vegeta, you're coming with me."

"Can't." Vegeta replied. "I gotta go to Wal-Mart. I can't find anything to eat at my house, so I need to stock up on food. I help you when I get back.

"Fiiine. Whatever…" Zero said, sounding upset.

For the rest of night, the three watched the meteors shoot across the sky. Nothing else crashed that night. Just that one meteor.

The next morning, after the stars had fallen, Zero set out to find the fallen object out in the forest. The sun was rising over the planet. The air was cool, and the forest was quiet. Only the sound of bird chirping quietly, and the wind blowing through the trees and bushes. Other than that, nothing more.

"Why wouldn't at least someone come with me?!" Zero mumbled to herself. "Someone good at finding things...and it would be my luck to _not_ find it…then everyone's gonna start getting mad…" Zero continued to look around and search for the object. She looked through bushes, and through the river, but she still couldn't find it. Where could it have gone? It's only a space rock? It couldn't have gone that far…could it?

She later came across a closed in circle of bushes. The bushes were about 30 feet tall or so. For some reason, she didn't think it was a good idea to look behind there first, so she looked through some other bushes and in the river again. As she went to look through a ditch, the strangest noise came from out of the closure of bushes. Kinda like a metal scrapping metal sort of sound. It startled her.

She turned around toward the bushes and starred at them for a second. Something about them just wasn't right…She slowly creep toward them, trying not to startle the creature that was most likely behind the bushes. She took a deep breath, and then poked her head through a gap in one of them.

Behind those bushes was something somewhat horrifying, but amazing. Behind these bushes was a black bot. Guessing, he was about 20 feet tall or so. Cannons mounted on his arms, and had glowing blue eyes. His left eye was a bit dim, and broken, like it had been slashed out. Zero gasped, and then pulled herself back. She calmed herself down, and then took another look through the bushes. The bot was just sitting there. In silence. Not harming anything. Not doing anything. Just sitting there. He had a strange look on his face. As if he were waiting for something.

The bot moved his eyes, looking in the direction Zero was in, making eye-contact with her. Zero pulled herself back slightly in fright knowing the bot had noticed her. He could've been dangerous. He could want to kill her. But maybe he was from another planet, like her.

"I know you're there." The bot said calmly. "I won't hurt you."

"I-I'm sorry…" Zero stuttered. She pushed the branches of the bush out of her to get through the bush. "I was only passing by to find something. I didn't mean to stare!"

"It's fine I guess." The bot replied.

"Ok, well, my name's Zero. Do you have a name?" Said Zero.

"My name's Ironhide." The bot replied.

"That's a really awesome name." Zero complimented. "Do you live here?"

"No."

"Are you taking a walk and decide to rest?"

"No."

"Do you live with anyone?"

"No."

"Do you even live on the planet?"

"No. But were looking to. I'm from Planet Cybertron. In the Deadline galaxy.

"Wow! I'm also from Deadline!"

"You're not a human like everyone else?"

"Nope. I'm just a Saiyan. Awhile back I was converted into a cyborg…but that's way too long of a story to tell right now…"

"Interesting. I've heard of the Saiyans. Wasn't your planet destroyed?"

"Yeah, awhile back actually."

"My planet's been destroyed as well. That's why we're coming here."

"Who's coming?"

"The Autobots. My team. We're the last of our race. Besides the Decepticons."

"So are Autobots and Decepticons any different from each other?"

"Yes, actually. Decepticons want to destroy you all and take your planet. Our main objective of coming to Earth is not only to find a new home, but to protect this planet and it's beings from the Decepticons."

"Wow, really? That's…actually really cool…" Zero looked down at her watch and gasped. "Um, I gotta go. Maybe we could be friends?"

"Ok." Ironhide said. "Bye, now."

"Ok, bye!" She shouted as she ran off.

"Don't tell any humans I'm here!" Ironhide shouted to her as he watched her run off, from a gap in the bushes.

"Don't worry! I won't!" Zero shouted back to him.

Chapter 2: Keeping secrets

Later that afternoon, Zero went out with Vegeta and Nova to get lunch out in town. Since they looked exactly human, there was no need for them to stay hidden in the ship all the time. Blade was the only non-human like being that could go out in town, because of the humans knowing him, and not fearing him. They think of him as a short, penguin-like human, almost.

The three usually went to whatever restaurant they pleased, every week. It was always different. Some weeks, it would be a really fancy restaurant, and sometimes, it would be a really cheap restaurant. This week, they decided a diner is where they would be eating. Nothing fancy. Nothing Spectacular.

"Did you ever find that space rock or whatever it was?" Vegeta during their meal.

Zero shook her head "No…" She mumbled. "Didn't find anything…"

"I guess I can help you with finding it later." He said. "I have nothing to do later."

"NO!" Zero shouted. "You can't! There's…there's something wrong with the woods…"

"What's wrong?" Nova asked.

"The…the woods are on fire." Zero lied. For a moment that seemed like hours, there was an awkward silence between the three.

"I was down there earlier…" Vegeta retorted. The awkward silence continued for another moment.

"I'll find it myself…" Zero sighed, cutting the awkwardness between them.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?


End file.
